A processor, or set of processors, executes instructions from an instruction set, e.g., the instruction set architecture (ISA). Instructions (e.g., code) to be executed may be separated into multiple threads for execution by various processor resources. Multiple threads may be executed in parallel. Further, a processor may utilize out-of-order execution to execute instructions, e.g., as the input(s) for such instructions are made available. Thus, an instruction that appears later in program order (e.g., in code sequence) may be executed before an instruction appearing earlier in program order.